lunatica: un mundo en la luna
by Ank-sunamuhn
Summary: SLASH - Harry esta muy cansado de como es su vida y quiera transformarla, para crear un nuevo mundo... en la luna, un mundo perfecto. slash, mpreg, time-travel,etc...


Este es mi primer intento de escribir una historia de harry potter, una historia que solo se ha intentado otra vez, hace alrededor de un año, por un autor que no termino su historia, y que ya no me acuerdo de quien era, pero la idea la saque de ese autor.

La historia tiene como protagonista a Harry Potter, que crea un nuevo mundo en la luna; no tengo decidido si tendra romance o alguna pareja, pero si que se acepta la bisexualidad como minimo básicamente, mpreg y time-travel.

Puede tener también menciones de sailor moon, también aunque no tendra ninguna mención, tengo en la mente las colonias espaciales de gundam seed. Tendra personajes originales, pero por favor con personalidad y sentido para que entren en la historia, y no por que sí, dios nada de mary sue, y si se acerca demasiado decidmelo, por favor; después de todo me encanta el personaje original de Namach de Miranda Flairgold.

La historia sucede a finales del 5º libro, muerto Sirius.

-**Prologo**-

Era finales de curso, después de los acontecimientos de finales de año en el departamento de los misterios, la muerte de Sirius y la profecia, me encontraba prácticamente catatónico echado en mi cama en los dormitorios Griffindor, no le daba más que vueltas a la situación, y como todo podía haber salido tan mal, como había llegado a este momento… absurdo, como he podido hacer tantas estupideces, arriesgando mi vida todos los años, y porque, antes de llegar al mundo mágico yo nunca había sido así, de niño soñaba con escapar de los Dursley y demostrarles que podía ser grande, que podía ser mucho más de lo que ellos creían que era, un estupido holgazan, quería estudiar ciencias e inventar el futuro, como en todas esas películas de ciencia ficción, pero llegué al mundo mágico y este me deslumbro con su magia, me olvide de mis objetivos, pensando que tendría un futuro en este mundo, después de 5 años, me siento nuevo en este mundo, desde que llegué al mundo mágico lo único que conozco es Hogwarts y diagon alley superficialmente, las situaciones peligrosas de cada de los cursos que he tenido en Hogwarts me ha impedido, ver este problema grave, no se lo que hago en este mundo, y me dejo llevar por todo lo que saben los demas, sin hacer mis propias conclusiones, lo que me hace sentirme profundamente ignorante de este mundo, ese no soy yo, yo nunca confie más que en mi mismo, y aunque ahora no sea exactamente igual, no es excusa, para que deje mis decisiones para otros.

Harto de mis frustantes ideas, salí a explorar Hogwarts, para refrescar mis ideas y así encontrar una solución a mis problemas, impotente con mi propia vida y encorsetado en las obligaciones que se me imponen, sin poder vivir, ni realizar ninguno de mis deseos.

Pasé por un pasillo que no había visto antes, en una parte del castillo que hace mucho que no se utilizaba, había un cuadro con una pintura de una habitación con una pareja sentada en una mesa con muchos colgantes, pulsera, broches,… parece que eran orfebreros, entonces me fije en esas magnificas piezas y vi un colgante brillante, de una sola gema en forma de lagrima de un color gris-azulado-plateado, con una larga cadena plateada, que brillaba luminosamente, y que no parecía plata, ni hierro, ni metal conocido.

Al tocar el colgante se soltó del cuadro y me quede mirando esa pieza que sentía que me pertenecía, que era para mí y solo para mí, volví al dormitorio y no le conté a nadie lo que había encontrado, dentro de 2 días volvería a casa de los Dursley y podría estar solo y pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado, es raro, pero con todo lo que ha pasado agradezco volver a casa de los Dursley, donde la vida es sencilla, ellos me odían y yo les odio, muy simple.

-fin del prologo-

Esta historia se me ocurrio hace un tiempo, pense que a otra persona se le ocurriría y podría leer la historia, me dije, un mundo en la luna, un lugar perfecto para crear un mundo de fantasía y ciencia ficción, un mundo creado originalmente desde un principio, pues en la luna no hay nada. Si alguien quiere escribir sobre este tema, le animo a que lo haga, al menos es algo original que no se ha hecho antes, no en la luna.

Tengo muchas ideas, pero no se si podré plasmarlas, yo la verdad no se escribir, solo tengo muchas ideas, así que no espereis mucho, si alguien se anima a escribir conmigo la historia, y me ayude con la redacción y los dialogos que me lo comunique y quiza puede escribir algo mejor; que me envie por ejemplo este prologo pero mejor escrito.

Me gusta el Drarry, pero seguramente la historia sea harry/maleharem, si no se me ocurre ninguna idea concreta; habrá magos, vampiros, elfos, etc… No me gustan los weasley mucho, pero sobre todo no Ginny, he leido alguna historia interesante con ella, pero Rowling se cargo el personaje.


End file.
